


Strings of Blue

by TellTaleKael



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Look Into The Group’s Dynamics, Aftercare, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Error Centric, Error/Cross/Nightmare/Killer/Dust/Horror, Everyone Loves On Error, Group Sex, Haphephobia, Light BDSM, Loving Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Safeword Use, Soft sex, Subspace, Tied Up Sex, Using Error’s Strings For Naughty Things, bad sans poly - Freeform, but it’s all good, hard sex, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: It’s not easy to have quality time when one party has haphephobia, so Error decides to try using his strings to help. It’s an exercise in trust, but he knows his partners deserve nothing less than his absolute trust.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Strings of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a commission for [esqers](https://twitter.com/esqers?s=21) over on Twitter. I gotta admit, I do love me some Bad Sans Poly. I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?”

Error looked up from where he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, meeting Nightmare’s gaze. One wouldn’t be able to see the flash of concern on Nightmare’s face, unless they had spent enough time around him to read the minute shifts in his expressions, but Error had, and Nightmare was close enough for him to see even without his glasses.

“Y-yes,” Error said, voice only glitching a little. “I’ve thought about it for a while, even before I brought it up.” He curled his phalanges into his shirt and pulled it up over his head, baring his torso completely. “I want to try.” 

Nightmare inclined his head. “Very well.” He took the shirt from Error’s hands, folding it up with neat creases and more care than a simple tshirt really deserved. It was placed aside, and Nightmare returned to Error’s side. 

Error climbed up on the bed. It was extra large, one specially made by Nightmare so they could all fit on it when the decided they wanted to be together. The mattress was plush beneath Error as he sat back on his knees. Bringing his hands up, he considered, before crossing them behind his back. Calling up his strings was second nature to him after all these years, but it was rare that he ever turned them on himself. Maybe when he was injured, and needed to hold his bones together so they could heal, but even then not very often. The feeling of them sliding around his wrists and curling through the space between his radius and ulna made him shiver slightly. They pulsed with his magic, beating in time with his glitchy soul. 

With a flick of his phalanges, he sent the strings to loop around his spine, pulling his arms against his back as far as was comfortable. It forced his shoulders back, chest left open far more than his usual shitty posture would allow. He shifted around until he was comfortable, and then directed the ends of the strings towards Nightmare’s hand. The corrupted skeleton caught them easily, curling them around his fingers and tugging experimentally. Error’s sockets fluttered.

“It’s a good start,” Nightmare said. “We’ll have to change your position a few times, but this is good for now.”

“How do I look?” Error asked, ducking his head before remembering too late that he had no hoodie to hide the faint tint of his blush in.

Nightmare was silent for a moment, before suddenly pressing into Error’s space, close but not touching, never touching without permission. “Exquisite,” came the whisper, close enough for Error to feel Nightmare’s breath against the side of his skull. His soul did a backflip, chest expanding as he inhaled sharply.

“Are you ready?” Nightmare asked lowly. Error nodded. “Very well.”

He tilted his skull towards the door, opening it with his magic. The others were crowded around the doorway, looking sheepish at having been caught most likely eavesdropping. They were just as eager- and nervous- as Error had been, so he couldn’t blame them. It was a new scene for everyone involved.

Killer came in first, an easy swagger in his steps. His nonchalance emboldened the others to follow, until they were all inside the special bedroom they shared sometimes. Error flexed his phalanges and rolled his wrists, testing the string. They held on tight, preventing any more movement. “W-well? Don’t just stand there gawking,” he said after a moment, blush rising on his face once again at the heated eyelights that travelled over him. “You look like idiots.”

“‘nd you look good enough to eat,” Horror rumbled, desire and open hunger on his face. Error cut his eyelights to the side, unable to insult Horror like he did the rest of them. He was regretting his lack of something to hide his flushed face in. 

“Hungry, huh?” Killer grinned. “You know we have to finish prepping the meal first before you can sink your teeth in.” He turned empty sockets to Error. “I’ll get him ready for you. Let Dust help you for now.”

As Dust stepped forward to help Horror slip his jacket off, Killer sauntered towards the bed. He gave a nod at Nightmare, who had settled back against the headboard, strings in hand, so he could watch the proceedings. Error clicked his teeth together lightly when Killer turned full attention onto him, a nervous habit.

“Permission to touch, captain?” Killer’s smile was lopsided ever so slightly, the only indicator that it was a real smile, and not one of the usual ones he pasted on. 

Error licked his teeth, and though Killer had no eyelights, he was pretty sure the other’s gaze followed the path his tongues made across the bone. “What d-do you plan on doing?”

“I just wanna feel those bones for now. Nothing below the belt... yet, heh.”

Error nodded. “Just my torso for now.” 

“Of course.” Killer approached the bed, stopping to kick his sneakers off at Nightmare’s pointed cough. Only then did he climb on to join Error. “Now that’s a sight for sore sockets,” he said, settling on his knees in front of Error. The first brush of a phalange against his sternum made him shiver, bones fizzling slightly, but he didn’t glitch out. Killer looked at him, not moving again until Error nodded. 

The touch slid upwards to the top of his sternum, until swooping out to tease against his collarbones. Killer paid special attention to a still-healing scar on Error’s right collarbone, smirking when the action got a tiny sound to slip from Error’s teeth. 

“D-don’t look so s-smug,” Error chided. Killer’s smile widened.

“How can I not, with this gorgeous piece in my bed?”

“Our bed,” Error corrected, and if Killer had eyelights, he was sure they would be sparkling at that.

“Yeah. Our bed.”

Killer’s hands reached the top of the collarbones, and he trailed the tips of his phalanges over Error’s neck. Error struggled a little, tugging at the strings idly.

“Error, color?”

Nightmare’s voice was a surprise, but Error answered immediately. “Green.” He tugged on the strings again. “J-just a reminder... that they’re there,” he tried to explain. 

“Very well. Continue.”

“Neck a little sensitive?” Killer mused. “That’s fine, I’ve got plenty of other places to touch.” As if to demonstrate, he circled his hands around Error’s lower ribs, scraping against the inside of them lightly. He smirked at the full-body shudder he got in return. 

While Killer played with his ribs, Error looked over his shoulder at the others... only to gasp, toes curling. Dust, Horror, and Cross had disrobed completely, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. No, it was Dust, arms curled around Horror, one hand dipped down to cup between his legs. Error couldn’t see Dust’s phalanges, but he could see the rhythmic movements, and hear the slick sounds of Horror’s pussy being stretched. Every thrust of Dust’s hands made Horror’s cock bounce slightly, hard and flushed a darker shade of red than the rest of his magic. 

“Looks like Dust’s getting Horror all ready for you,” Killer purred. “What do you say we get you ready for him, too? Can I take your shorts off?” 

Error couldn’t nod fast enough. He even started to reach down to do it himself, but the strings pulled tight around him. He was completely at Killer’s mercy, and that was one thing Killer wasn’t known for. Luckily, he seemed just as eager to have Error bare. It took some awkward shuffling, but together they managed to get the loose shorts rolled down and off his legs. 

“There we go,” Killer cooed. He waited for Error’s nod, before sliding his hands up soft, dark blue thighs. The first touch to his ecto always made Error glitch a little, but it was easy to fight through it. Killer was slow and steady with his movements, allowing for plenty of time to adjust. He pet every inch of ecto he could reach, firm but careful touches to get Error used to it. When he finally reached Error’s cock, he paused. 

“Still good?” Killer asked. Error nodded.

“Yes. It’s all g-green.”

“Good. I’m gonna suck on your cock now.”

True to his word, Killer shimmied down the bed until his skull was level with Error’s hips. He let his tongue loll out from between his teeth, winking up at Error before dipping his head. 

Warm and wet, the first brush of his tongue had Error’s vision swimming with error signs. He gasped, swallowing down air he didn’t need. In and out, until his vision cleared again. Killer was just gently trailing random patterns against Error’s shaft, waiting for him to come back. 

“I’m good, I’m g-good,” Error insisted. “Keep going.”

“Hm... okay.” 

Killer, smug as could be, swallowed Error down to the root, conjured throat fluttering around him. Error couldn’t even make a noise, spine arching and mouth falling open. It was so much, almost too much, but deliciously so. That silver tongue worked him over, so by the time Killer sat back, his cock was slick and pulsing. 

“I think you’re ready. And looks like Horror is too.”

Killer slipped off of the bed, and Dust marched Horror over to take his place. Red already coated that broken skull, though it was an excited flush. His eagerness never waned, no matter how many times they were with him. But Horror also often couldn’t understand why they included him, which led to a group pampering session. But this time, only his excitement showed. Excitement, and hunger.

Error wasn’t surprised that the others would let Horror go first. He’d been without for so long, it was just natural to allow him to have the first taste. Of food, of comfort, and of sex. He couldn’t hold onto his magic as long as they could, either, so letting him enjoy himself while he could was just how they did things. It was part of their group dynamic. 

“so pretty,” Horror murmured as he climbed up to join Error. He shuffled forward, helping Error extend his legs so he was sitting instead of kneeling. He obediently tucked his hands by his side afterwards, exploring Error with his gaze rather than his touch. Error allowed him to look his fill, before drawing his attention back.

“How do you want me?” he asked. Horror was just as likely as the rest of them to switch between wanting to fuck, and to be fucked, so it was almost impossible to guess. 

“ev’ry way,” Horror rumbled, a smile spreading across his face. “but for now... i wanna have you in me.” 

Error leaned back until he could brace himself with his hands on the bed. His cock curved up towards his torso, dripping and ready. “G-go ahead.”

Horror nodded, given permission to touch. His hands were rough with scars and old breaks, but he was gentle as he placed them on Error’s shoulders. Using that hold, he lined himself up and slowly sat down, stretched pussy taking every inch in, bit by bit. Error inhaled sharply, trembling. Horror always ran hot, much warmer than the rest of them, both inside and out. That heat swallowed Error down, until Horror was fully seated, trembling. It was then that Error experienced his first bit of remorse, since without use of his hands, he couldn’t pull Horror close to pet across his thighs, to feel every bit of weight that had been hard-won by all of them pampering the broken skeleton. He tugged on the strings, until Nightmare tugged back, a sharp reprimand. Error reluctantly stilled.

“K-kiss me?” he asked instead. Horror was happy to oblige, clanking their teeth together, followed by the slide of tongue. Error parted his mouth, letting his own tongues join the fray. Very few monsters could keep up with him, and Horror was not one of them, soon overwhelmed and passing control over to Error. He squeezed and massaged Horror’s tongue, until the broken skeleton could stand no more. He rose on shaky legs, before falling back down, impaling himself onto Error’s cock over and over. Each drop was accompanied by a small moan, released with a small puff of air. 

It had taken a long time to get Horror to the point where his thighs could jiggle in time with his movements. Prolonged starvation had left his magic weak, and that sort of thing wasn’t fixed in a day. The fact that he could now hold his form long enough to have sex was astounding compared to how he had been at first. 

He certainly had no trouble chasing his pleasure, using Error to fuck himself thoroughly. Not that Error was complaining; this had been part of the appeal of tying himself up, after all. Turning over all control to the partners he trusted was the point of the whole exercise. 

Horror’s movements became slow and choppy, signaling that he was drawing close. He was soaked, slick dripping down Error’s cock, leaving them both a mess. Pressure began to build, but before Error could come, something slid around the base of his cock, gripping tightly to prevent him from reaching his peak. He whined as Horror tightened around him, coming with a shout and a splatter of red magic from his cock and pussy both. 

“You’ve got a lot longer to go,” Nightmare purred, brushing his teeth against the back of Error’s skull. He helped Horror up off of the glitch’s lap, and Error realized it had been a tentacle holding his swollen flesh like a vice grip. “Can’t let the fun end already.”

“I understand,” Error grit out, “but also fuck you.”

“We’ll get to that,” Nightmare promised with a chuckle, sitting back against the headboard once again.

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting patiently for my turn,” Killer called. Sometime while Horror had been riding Error, Killer had taken the time to strip, throwing his clothes all over the floor messily. He was already summoned, slowly fisting his cock in his hand.

“since when do you have any amount of patience?” Cross said with a roll of his eyelights. 

“Aww,” Killer cooed. “Does crisscross not want to wait in line? Poor baby.”

Before Cross could lash out, or Killer make another snide remark, Error spoke up. “Why does there have to b-be a wait? I’ve got a hole and a dick.”

“I call his pussy!” Killer cried, pushing Cross out of the way and scrambling up to spoon Error from behind. His dick smeared precome across Error’s hip, and he was 99% sure it had been on purpose. Killer had this unspoken thing about marking, and everyone had been subject to it at least once before. 

“Hope you d-don’t mind getting fucked,” Error told Cross with a crooked grin. He could practically feel Killer’s smug grin over his shoulder.

Cross had stripped bare, but it wasn’t until that moment that he summoned his ecto. He flushed, face going purple as he nodded. “i’m sure that should give you a good enough answer,” he muttered, crossing his arms to keep from covering himself. Cross was the shyest about his body out of all of them (except maybe Nightmare, but that was an entirely different story). Not that he didn’t look good. His thighs were corded, his ecto a rich purple, his cock the most balanced in girth and length. But there was a reason he was most comfortable under multiple layers, and it had everything to do with self esteem.

“Yeah, it does.” Error wiggled. “G-get up here, then. I can’t grab you, as much as I would like to get my hands on your body

Cross obeyed, ever the good soldier, blushing even harder. He sat cross-legged in front of Error, awaiting further instructions. Killer considered them both.

“We need a change in position,” he declared. “Can we do that?”

Error looked at Nightmare, who nodded. The strings were released, returning to him. For a moment, he felt completely untethered, as if he would float away without the strings to hold him down. 

Before he could, though, Killer’s hands encircled his hips, gripping tightly. “Here we go,” he said, directing Error around. “Cross, you get here... yeah, lie down. Just like that. Now Error, you get here...”

By the time they were where Killer wanted them, Cross was on his back on the bed, Error leaning over him, and Killer behind him. The strings returned to Error’s wrists, tying them behind his back, leaving only Killer’s grip to keep him from face planting against Cross. Of course, the position also left him facing Nightmare, who watched with glowing interest. Without Error even thinking about it, the strings returned to his grasp, curling around his dark phalanges. He tugged them lightly, experimentally, and then gave his nod of approval.

“Everybody good?” Killer asked. “Good, now let’s get this party started.” He nudged Cross’ legs up, until he was spread open. He gasped at the first brush of Error’s cock against him. It had been enough time for Error to come down from his almost-orgasm, but he still couldn’t stop the groan as Killer pressed on his ass, forcing him to sink in to Cross’ heat. 

Halfway in, Killer let him pause, giving Cross time, since he hadn’t been thoroughly stretched like Horror had been. Error leaned down to kiss the soldier, distracting them both with a sparring of tongues. Cross, without his hands incapacitated, was able to tease his phalanges over the bones of Error’s spine, giving him an almost even playing field. In the end, Error still won out, taking control of the kiss. 

“As fucking hot as it is to watch you two...” Killer pressed down on Error again, until he was fully hilted in Cross, making them both break away from the kiss to gasp aloud. “I want to get my dick wet too,” Killer finished in a sing-song tone. 

Despite his enthusiasm, Killer still checked in first. “Error, are you ready?” He brushed little circles against Error’s arms with his thumbs where he was holding them. 

“R-ready as I can be f-for you,” Error grumbled, though his tone was teasing. Killer rubbed the tip of his dick against his entrance, teasing.

“Good~.” He wasted no time, thrusting in all the way, forcing Error down against Cross, who groaned. 

“take it easy up there,” Cross breathed. It was the wrong thing to say.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Error felt Killer spread his legs wider, bracing his knees against the bed, and that was the only warning he got, before he was suddenly being fucked- and in turn fucking- hard and fast. 

“A-ah! Fff-uck!” Error gasped. Every time Killer thrust in, he hit the back of Error’s magic at the same time Cross’ inner walls squeezed around his cock. The dual pleasure was overwhelming, coming from both directions. It was like fire racing along his nerves, from the top of his skull to the tips of his toes. He gasped, tongues lolling out of his mouth, dropping his head to push against Cross’ neck. Killer’s grunts were loud, mixing with the moans each thrust punched out of Cross and the sounds of ecto slapping together. Off to the side, Dust was feeding Horror his cock, torn between watching his magic disappear into Horror’s throat, and the vigorous fucking taking place on the bed. 

Cross came first, a bitten-off curse and the tightening of his walls the only warning. His cock spilled on his own spine, splattering down onto the bed. Killer worked him through it using Error, and only then did he come as well, filling Error up. It was hot and thick inside, and suddenly it was all too much. Error trembled, vision filling with large error signs.

“Ye-,” he tried, shivering. “Y-yellow,” he finally managed to croak. There was a flurry of movement, and he was placed in a seated position, with all touch leaving as the others pulled away. He couldn’t see, and the only thing he could feel was his own strings around his wrists, and the bed beneath him. The room was silent, until-

“Error. Do you need to stop?” Nightmare’s voice was calm and firm. Error shook his head.

“N-not... not completely.” It wasn’t over, he didn’t want it to be over. “I just-t need a moment.” 

“That’s fine. Do you want to remove the strings?”

“No.” Error tugged on the strings. “I want them. M-maybe just in front of me, th-though?” His vision slowly began to reboot, the room swimming into view. Nightmare released the strings, allowing Error control once again. He brought his hands out in front of his body, rubbing his wrists. They were tender, but not too sore. 

“Let me see.” Nightmare appeared in front of Error, holding his hands out. Error placed his in them, sighing when the cool touch of healing magic washed across his bones. “Try using the strings in a different position now, so you don’t rub yourself raw.”

Error nodded. “I can do that.” He reluctantly pulled his hands away from Nightmare’s cool bones. He let the strings flow over himself once again, this time crisscrossing around his ribs first. They looped around his sternum, and he brought his arms to his sides, letting the strings secure them in place. He left his legs free for the time being, but his torso and arms were completely immobile. It was a more complicated set up than what he had tried earlier, but the strings around him made him feel more secure.

“You need more time still,” Nightmare observed, looking Error in the sockets. Error nodded.

“N-not long, though. Just a bit.”

“Take as much time as you need.”

Horror slipped in the door. Error hadn’t even noticed him leave, but he had a tray in his hands. “these were for later... but now’s ‘s good a time as any for it,” he said, revealing a plate of cookies. Error sniffed.

“Chocolate?”

“from underfell,” Horror confirmed. “made them special for ya.” 

Dust took the tray for Horror, calling for the others to join Error on the bed. He helped Horror up, before climbing on himself. Nightmare slid behind Error, cradling him against his chest and leaning back. Horror passed cookies around, until everyone had one. Then he brought one up to Error’s teeth. “try ‘em.”

Error took a bite, nearly moaning as the rich chocolatey flavor melted on his tongues. “They’re so good,” he praised. Horror blushed ever so slightly, continuing to feed Error bite by bite. When the first cookie was gone, Error’s tongues followed Horror’s phalanges, trying to get every single crumb. Horror laughed.

“there’s plenty more, no need fer that.” He brought another cookie up. Error ate three more, relaxing further into Nightmare’s hold with each bite. He was nearly drifting again when someone pressed a bottle to his teeth. He parted them, drinking down cool, clear water. All of the tenseness had dissipated, leaving him limp against Nightmare. 

“I think he’s ready for more,” Nightmare said softly, one hand reaching around to pet Error’s face softly. Error hummed, leaning into the touch. “Dust. Careful,” he warned.

“i’ve got him,” Dust said, suddenly in front of Error. Without his hood, he looked smaller than usual, dual-tone eyelights observing Error. “he’s deep into it, huh?”

Nightmare continued to pet Error, who didn’t even notice that he wasn’t glitching at all. “He is. That’s why we need to take care of him.”

“we will.” Dust slid down, lying between Error’s legs. He gently touched Error’s thighs, waiting for any protests. When none came, he lifted, hooking them over his shoulders. The slightest puff of breath made Error’s cock twitch, and he sighed. Everything was soft around the edges, and he didn’t feel any residual pain when Dust took his cock in his mouth. All he felt was warmth and pleasure.

Nightmare’s hand slid down from his cheekbones, cupping his neck instead. The hold had the same effect as the strings, grounding Error, providing him with security. He trusted Nightmare as much as he trusted his own magic; together they would keep him from falling.

Dust began to bob his head, swallowing around heated flesh and making Error moan in pleasure. There was the gentlest scrape of teeth against his shaft, just enough to make his soul race pleasantly. His toes curled where they rested against Dust’s spine, the only thing he could justify moving in that moment. He was beyond needing to fight the restraints, happy and willing to just relax and take the pleasure.

And pleasure it was. Unlike the sudden crashing of it over him, like before, Error could feel his orgasm building, slow but steady. It started low in his gut, burning like embers. Every bob of Dust’s skull was like a stroke to the embers, waking them back up and adding fuel, until it was a fire racing through Error. He let his head thump back against Nightmare’s shoulder, body tightening as pleasure rushed over him in waves. He could barely feel Dust swallowing his release, body numb to anything but his orgasm. 

He wasn’t sure if his vision went, or if everything he had was just focused on the pleasure, but when he came too, Dust had sat back on his haunches. He wiped his mouth, teeth stained dark blue. Nightmare directed Error to look at him, cupping his chin. “Do you think you have one more in you?” he asked. “I’d like to find us pleasure in you.”

Error nodded, words failing him, besides a simple, “Please.” Nightmare’s arms wound around him, lifting him up slightly. 

“Very well.” Tentacles curled around Error’s legs, spreading him open for Nightmare’s cock. If Error were poetic, he would say sinking down onto Nightmare’s lap was like coming home. It felt right, body stretching around that dark cock, held close and tight and possessively. The others’ gazes were on Error, watching as he was claimed by their leader, their king. 

The hand on Error’s throat remained, firm but careful. The other slid around, dropping low, bypassing Error’s cock to pinch and tease at his clit. Pleasure was always slower to be found from his pussy, taking more stimulation than his cock. Nightmare seemed to be in no hurry, though, rolling his hips up against Error at an almost lazy pace. 

Killer had somehow talked Cross into choking on his cock, thrusting into his skull languidly. Dust was curled around Horror, feeding him the extra cookies while he rubbed off against the broken skeleton’s tailbone. They were a bunch of misfits, ragtag and strange, but somehow they managed to fit their rough edges together, becoming a unit, instead of a bunch of loners. 

It was all thanks to Nightmare. He had seen more in them than the broken outcasts they were. He saw use in them. He saw loyalty in them. And after time, he saw his future in them. 

Nightmare inhaled, no doubt feeling the change in Error, the gratitude and- dare he say- love. Even if it was most likely abrasive to him, he merely held on to Error tighter. Teeth clanked against Error’s skull, a wordless affirmation; Nightmare returned the sentiment, cherishing them as much as they cherished him. 

Though the moment seemed to last forever, everything had an end. Another orgasm began to build in Error, spurring Nightmare to move harder, faster. He carved deep inside Error, deeper than Killer had gone. When he came, it flooded deep inside, making Error sob, letting Nightmare’s magic mark him. Nightmare’s thumb brushed across his clit once more, and Error could hold on no longer. His back arched as he came, unable to even cry out, teeth open in a silent scream. Slick flooded his passage, spilling out from around Nightmare’s cock. When the pleasure faded, he fell back against Nightmare’s chest, as if a cord had been cut. His strings fell slack, allowing Nightmare to pull them away from his body. 

Tentacles carefully lifted him, and he found himself placed in Cross’ arms. Cross cradled him close, wiping away tears he hadn’t even known he had cried. He closed his sockets as Cross began to move, not caring where they were going. He wasn’t surprised when humidity washed over them, and a peek showed him that they were, in fact, in the master bathroom. It had a large tub, large enough to be a public bathing facility. The water was already heated, and Cross carefully stepped in, lowering Error into the water. It felt heavenly on his body, and he sighed happily. 

He was passed back to Nightmare, who took time to gently clean him. With a soft cloth, his every bone was carefully and thoroughly washed. The scent of soap filled Error’s every breath, and the sounds of the others splashing around filled the room. Error cracked his sockets open again to look up. Though focused, Nightmare’s expression was more relaxed than it had been in a while. He truly was happiest when taking care of those that he considered his. Error was just lucky enough to be one of those few. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed in the water, letting sweat and magic soak away, along with the soreness of vigorous activities. Eventually, Nightmare stood, lifting Error, and the others followed. Error was placed on his feet, and Killer was given the task of drying him off, careful to project his movements, as Error’s glitches came back as his awareness did. But Killer was good at being predictable when it suited him, and his touches didn’t trigger Error as badly. 

Clean and dried, Error was led back to the bedroom. The sheets had been replaced, and a fresh plate of cookies was laid out and waiting. Error found himself bundled up in the middle of the bed, surrounded on all sides. He was fed more cookies, given more to drink, and generally spoiled. Though he wasn’t used to it, he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. It was nice, especially after such an intense scene. It was no surprise when his sockets began to droop, fatigue and exhaustion catching up to him. He smiled sleepily, snuggling up into the blanket. 

“I think th-this experiment was a success,” he said. “Though I wouldn’t mind repeating it, just to be sure. 


End file.
